Flat capacitive control touch control panels have been used to control appliance functions, especially in environments that may be detrimental to conventional switch operated control panels. Various printing techniques are used to apply indicia to flat surfaces. Plastic injection molding techniques are commonly used to form plastic articles having contoured shapes.